Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a level shifter.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-B) No. 5465548 discloses a level shifter that transforms a high voltage supplied from a vehicle mounted battery into a low voltage which is usable in an engine control unit (ECU) or the like. A level shifter section is included in the level shifter. In the level shifter section, in a case in which an input signal is input, an output signal that has been level-shifted from a high voltage to a low voltage is output.
The above level shifter is configured such that, in a case in which an input signal has been input and has reached a specific threshold voltage, an output signal switches immediately in accordance with switching of the input signal. For example, in a case in which an input signal has switched from a low level to a high level and a threshold voltage has been reached, the output signal immediately switches from a low level to a high level. Conversely, in a case in which the input signal has switched from a high level to a low level and the threshold voltage has been reached, the output signal immediately switches from a high level to a low level. Thus, in a case in which noise occurs in the input signal, the output signal may erroneously switch in accordance with the input signal carrying the noise. There has been room for improvement with regard to preventing malfunctions in such level shifters.